Forgotten
by Zakuro Haruno
Summary: A songfic with the song Forgotten by Avril Lavigne. IchigoxRyou with a bit of IchigoxAoyama, but not in a good way.


**A/N**: My very first songfic! Ever since I read _I'm With You _by _Jewelieishness_ I've been wanting to write a songfic. So, here it is!

Pairings: IchigoxAoyama, IchigoxRyou

Song: Forgotten

Artist: Avril Lavigne

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the existing characters. They belong to Mia Ikumi. I also do not own the song Forgotten. It belongs to Avril Lavigne and SonyBMG Music Entertainment.

_Ah Ah Ah Ah_

_Ah Ah Ah Ah_

_Ah Ah Ah Ah_

_Ah Ah Ah Ah_

_I'm giving up on everything _

_Because you messed me up_

_Don't know how much you_

_Screwed it up_

It's over Ichigo! Just face it, I was just using you! My plan worked, my old girlfriend got jealous and now we're back together, so just leave!" Aoyama shouted at Ichigo who had just left work to come to meet him at the park. He said he had something important to say, but she didn't expect it to be something like this...

_You never listened_

_That's just too bad_

"But Aoyama-kun I lov-"

"I told you Ichigo I don't love you! Get out of my life!" He turned and walked away. That was it. It was all over. He was using her, but that doesn't matter. She had loved him. Had.

_Because I'm moving on_

_I won't forget _

_You were the one that was wrong_

They were through and it was for the better. Ichigo wouldn't let it bother her for long. He was a jerk, so why cry over him. They'd had some good times, but who cares about that. HE wasn't going to ruin her life.

_I know I need to_

_Step up and be strong_

_Don't patronize me_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

She would simply ignore him.

_Have you forgotten_

_Everything that I wanted_

She remembered they day he had first met her and agreed to go on a date with her. She had even fallen asleep and he had forgiven her. No wonder it was so easy to forgive her, he didn't care about her. She didn't matter to him.

_Do you forget it now_

_You never got it_

_Do you get it now_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_Ah Ah Ah Ah_

_Ah Ah Ah Ah_

She wondered if he ever cared- even once. It could be possible even though he was using her. Oh well, he was probably just a good actor.

_Gotta get away_

_There's no point in thinking about yesterday_

She slowly made her way back to the cafe. Work would get her mind off of things.

_It's too late now_

_It won't ever be the same_

_We're so different now_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

"What did Aoyama have to say?" Ryou asked as she entered the cafe with a slightly disappointed expression. She sat down at an empty table, resting her elbow on it. Sighing, she leaned her head on her hand.

"He dumped me- said he was only using me to make his old girlfriend jealous." Ryou suddenly looked very angry.

_Have you forgotten_

_Everything that I wanted_

"Where does Aoyama live?" Ichigo gave him Aoyama's address and he left. Where's he going? she thought. He wouldn't go to Aoyama's house would he? He would.

_Do you forget it now_

_You never got it_

She suddenly remembered the day when she had met him outside of Cafe Mew Mew during that charity event. Ryou had given him such an evil stare.

_Do you get it now_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

She finally understood. Ryou had never trusted Aoyama and knew he would do something like this to her in the end. Now, he was probably on his way to Aoyama's house.

_I know I wanna run away_

_I know I wanna run away_

_Run away_

Ichigo didn't want to face Aoyama after today. She had told herself she was just going to ignore him, but she had to make sure Ryou didn't do anything drastic. She ran out of the cafe after him.

_If only I could run away _

_If only I could run away_

_Run away_

She had to get to Aoyama's house quickly. It was going to be so awkward to show up and try to stand up for him. She found that she couldn't. She didn't have it in her to stand up for that creep after what he had done to her. In fact, this could be an excuse to say how she really felt about him. She had been thinking, and there were a few things. And maybe if she was lucky, his girlfriend would be there and she could warn her to stay away from him.

_I told you what I wanted_

_I told you what I wanted_

_What I wanted_

How could he have done this to me? I had shared my hopes and dreams with him.

_But I was forgotten_

_I won't be forgotten_

And he droped me just like that. Some boyfriend. That was all she could take.

_Never again_

It was time to finally stand up for herself.

_Have you forgotten _

_Everything that I wanted _

_Do you forget now_

_You never got it_

_Do you get it now_

_Do you get it now_

She rushed in just in time to see Ryou yelling at Aoyama for what he had done.

"You really are pathetic! Using another girl to get your old girlfriend back! If you really loved her, you should've told her you wanted to get back together, not do something this low!" Ryou yelled. Aoyama's girlfriend was there. She was sitting on the couch staring at the two as they fought. Ichigo walked over and sat down next to her.

_Have you forgotten_

_Everything that I wanted_

_Do you forget it now_

_You never got it_

"You really shouldn't bother with him. He strung me along like that for over a year. He might be doing the same to you, and it wouldn't be fair for you to get hurt too." She simply nodded. Ichigo no longer felt the need to yell. She had gotten her revenge on Aoyama by showing his girlfriend just how much of a jerk he really was.

"It's not my fault she was too stupid to realize I never liked her! What a ditz! Who would ever love her?!"

_Do you get it now_

The urge to yell was back.

_Have you forgotten_

What about all of those times you saved me? You're the ditz if you went through all that trouble to please a girl you didn't even like! If you hadn't done any of this in the first place, you wouldn't have anyone to yell at! And you might still have a girlfriend! You caused this all!

_Do you get it now_

"I'm leaving! C'mon Ryou." Ichigo grabbed Ryou's hand and led him out the front door.

"I'm leaving too!" shouted Aoyama's girlfriend. If this was the kind of guy Aoyama was, she didn't like him anymore.

_Forgotten_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_Forgotten _

_Yeah Yeah Yeah_

From now on, I'm going to be more careful about who I go out with Ichigo thought as she walked with Ryou back to the cafe. She was still holding his hand. I have a feeling my luck has just changed. Looking at Ryou, she smiled. He smiled back.

_Forgotten _

_Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_Forgotten _

_Yeah Yeah Yeah_

**A/N**: Well, there it is. My first songfic. Review and tell me how horrible it was.


End file.
